1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat absorbing and radiating devices; and, more particularly, to a ceramic heat absorbing and radiating device for use with electric stove heating elements.
2. BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
There has long been a need in electric stoves for elements which are able to transmit heat quickly from the electrical resistance element to the cooking utensil on the stove. Such an element should fit beneath the heating element of the stove and on top of the metal reflector pan, such as aluminum, to absorb heat and radiate it out well after the electricity has been turned off. Such an element should be easily removable for cleaning and servicing purposes and able to be re-installed quickly and easily by a homemaker without the need for tools or the like. Such an element should be durable and long-lasting and economical in cost and ease of manufacture.
Although various such elements have been suggested, they are unsuitable for various reasons. For example, they may be integral with the electric heating element and of various metals or the like, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,795 to Bremer. Certain elements, such as the ceramic element of Hess, are built into the range and thus difficult to remove and service (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,828). The unit of Rossi, U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,102, is intended for gas stoves due to the nature of its construction. In addition, it will not fit on the standard reflector.